


Sundae Best

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [43]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ice Cream, James Bond described using ice cream, M/M, Q is trolling him, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Q creates The James Bond Sundae and explains his logic
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Sundae Best

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr with a photo for scavenger hunt #47, but copying the ficlet over here for future reference.

“Here.”

“What’s this? I thought we were getting cones?”

“Well, I was going to, but then I saw they do create-your-own sundaes. So I made a you sundae.”

“You made me a sundae?”

“No. Well, yes. But I made a sundae _about you_. It’s The James Bond Sundae.”

“And what, pray tell, is in a ‘James Bond Sundae’? I might not want to eat it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, James. It’s _ice cream._ Of course you’ll want to eat it. Besides, you like all the flavours. First, there’s rum ‘n’ raisin.”

“Because I’m a cold-hearted alcoholic?”

“Because you’re a _refined taste_ , with secret soft squidgy bits-”

“Hey!”

“- and, yes, you could stand to drink less. Next, there’s banana ripple. Because you like to think with your banana-”

“I fail to see how this is flattering”

“-and you make waves wherever you go. Also, it’s an unusual but complex flavour, and you are an unusual but complex man. Then, for toppings, there’s chopped nuts. Obviously.”

_“Obviously.”_

“Because a lot of your plans are nuts, but they really do work.”

“Thanks. I think. And the flake?”

“Because usually when faced with the idea of a relationship, you flake out, but at your core you’re surprisingly solid. Like a flake.”

“I don’t know whether to be impressed or insulted. No whipped cream, though? I was sure you’d have some sort of comparison to do with bedroom tastes or something equally Freudian.”

“...Actually, they were sold out of whipped cream.”


End file.
